


Car fears

by sanameskini



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, With some angst I guess, or them just loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanameskini/pseuds/sanameskini
Summary: What starts with Even trying to calm Isak down after freaking out in the car, ends with Even confessing his own fears.





	Car fears

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @isakdandelions for correcting all my mistaaakes :)<3

“Fucking shit. Fuck this! Shit, fuck…”

Isak is gripping the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white. He hates cars, and driving...driving cars is the worst. Cars are dangerous, they can kill you in a heartbeat. If a car hits you and it’s going more than, like, 50 km/h, you’re dead. Just like that.

Isak really, really hates cars. Sitting behind the wheel like he’s doing right now makes his stomach turn and his forehead hot. Maybe he’s getting sick? Should your eyes really water just because you’re scared of cars? Or being hit by a car? 

Even drags Isak from his thoughts by touching his shoulder. “Are you gonna start?” he asks.

“Yes,” Isak answers. He is going to start soon. When the gut wrenching fear has left his body, then, maybe he’ll start.

“Okay.” Even pulls back and leans back against his car seat, waiting for Isak to let go of the brake. 

Even looks out over the parking lot they have parked at, where he’s placed some cones for Isak to try and drive around. Doesn’t seem like that is going to happen anytime soon, though.

Even understands fear; he was scared constantly for a long time. Scared to lose himself, scared of dying, scared of losing those he loves. He understands being scared. But even though he understands it, he doesn’t know how to help Isak with not being afraid of traffic and cars. He kind of just know how be there for him.

“Maybe you should drive with an actual driving teacher?” Even says. “I don’t know how to teach you to drive.”

Isak whips his head around to look at Even, his curls bouncing. If Isak wasn’t so scared, he might have laughed at his own hair for being so floppy.

“I can’t do that!” Isak says, and can hear his voice cracking. 

Even looks confused. “Why not?” 

“Because!” Isak lets go of the steering wheel to try and explain with his hands. “I’m awkward, I’ll make it awkward. They will notice I’m about to shit my pants and then they’re gonna label me as the chicken kid who can’t drive because he’s a fucking fool, and then they’re gonna talk about me during lunch, exchange stories of all the awkward shit I’ve done.”

He takes a deep breath, trying to get air back in his lungs after talking too fast. 

Their eyes are locked together.

“Can’t I just get out of the car?” Isak sounds almost sad, and Even nods.

Isak turns his gaze away from Even’s to open the car door and basically falls out onto the ground. He manages to stay upright and not actually land on his butt, even though his whole body is shaking. When he closes the door behind him, he leaves his fear inside the car. It can stay there until next time.

Seeing Isak letting his shoulders fall down as the tension slides off him makes Even slightly calmer. It looks like all the fear is leaking out of his body every time he breathes out.

Even steps out of the car too. He walks around it to stand opposite Isak. Isak keeps his eyes on the ground. 

Even can feel his lips slowly turning into a smile. He puts his hands around Isak’s face to make him lift his head and gaze at Even.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Isak. Being scared of traffic is a pretty sane thing to be afraid of. If you were scared of, like, trees, then you could feel a bit embarrassed.”  
Isak rolls his eyes and Even’s smile widens. 

Even doesn’t seem to be scared of anything, Isak thinks. He seems fearless.

“What are you scared of, Even?” Isak asks.

Even lets go of Isak’s face and tilts his head while thinking. It looks cute. 

“Well, spiders are gross,” Even finally says.

“Even! Everyone is scared of spiders. That doesn’t count.” 

Even huffs a laugh. “Fine! I’m scared of losing you. You not wanting me anymore. That‘s a pretty solid fear, right?”

Isak stays quiet. He wasn’t expecting that. That fear isn’t solid at all. He really doesn’t understand, because Isak isn’t going anywhere. Okay, Isak is scared of losing Even too, but Isak has reasons. Isak is annoying, he stinks, he’s had the same duvet for like 4 months now. 

Even is like a god, which, pretty funny that he dressed up as one for halloween. 

“How can you be scared of that?” Isak asks.

Even just looks at Isak. He doesn’t know what to say. How can he not be scared of that? Even is a lot to handle, he knows that, and when you’re a lot, people tend to get tired of you. 

“I just… I don’t know. You’re just going to find someone easier to deal with. I get that too, no worries. You deserve that. I’m too much sometimes.” 

Isak draws his eyebrows together. He’s both confused and angry at the same time. What the fuck? 

“First of all, I’m not looking for someone easier” - Isak makes air quotes around ‘easier’ - “and second, you’re never too much.”

Even makes a noise as if he disagrees. 

“No! Stop,” Isak continues. “We’ve talked about this before. We’re taking our time minute by minute. You don’t get to suddenly decide that we aren’t.” 

He takes a step forward to put his hand on Even’s cheek, gently stroking away the tear that is falling down Even’s face. “Third, I love you. I feel what I feel, and no one can tell me how to feel, not even you.”

Even lets out a watery laugh. He recognizes those words. He said them himself one time. He leans into Isak’s hand on his cheek. Isak is right of course. Who told Even it was okay to assume how someone else is feeling? If Isak says he doesn’t think Even is too much to handle, he’ll just have to accept that and trust him. Easier said than done, but he has to try.

“Yeah, okay.” Even leans forward to press a quick kiss to Isak’s lips, and then lays his forehead against Isak’s. “I love you too.”

“I should change my duvet though, right?” 

Even sighs. Isak just had to go and break the whole mood. Honestly though, he really does need new duvets and sheets. 

“Get in the car. I’m driving to Ikea so you can buy new bed sheets.” Even shakes his head when Isak’s eyes widens and he quickly opens the door to the passenger side of the car. Before jumping inside, he turns to Even.

“Do you think they have the same ones I already own? I really like them.”

“Oh my god Isak, you can’t go and buy the same ones again! It’s my turn to decide.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

He gets into the car and closes the door. Inside, the air is clean. The fear he left inside must have disappeared somehow while he and Even were standing outside. It’s good; now he might have the courage to try this whole driving thing again.

**Author's Note:**

> @sanameskini on tumblr


End file.
